Twin's Intuition
by HikariNoTenshi-Crystal
Summary: When a mysterious blonde hair, blue eyed beauty appears in the Hitachiin garden, what will the twins do when this girl burrows her way into their lives? When she disappears and a new guy arrives in the Host club, suspicion arises.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to Ouran High School Host Club.**

**Claimer: However I do own Hikari and any other OC's that may appear in the story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The rain was pouring down hard, fogging up and blurring the sky. Pounding on the pavement and ground, it caused an almost sad atmosphere to surround anyone who is in it. A black car pulled up in front of a hug mansion, keeping its contents out of the down pour outside. Two twins with reddish-brown hair and amber eyes, with long lean bodies, steps out of the car and head towards the house.

"Kaoru," The other twin whined as he looked at his identical brother.

"Yes, Hikaru?" Kaoru said, setting his back pack down gently.

"I hate the rain. It ruins any fun we can have outside." He pouted, sitting on the bench in front of the window and leaning on his hand as he stared into the rain.

"We can do a lot in here too," Kaoru told his more immature brother.

Hikaru looked around their yard in boredom, seeing everything clean, cut, and even throughout the garden. A flash of gold caught his attention suddenly in the middle of the circle garden, making him lift his head and peer closer to the window.

"What is it?" Kaoru asked, looking over his brothers shoulder as he hung onto his neck.

"There's something out there," He said, pointing towards the color difference. Hikaru looked closer before standing up with a smirk. "I'm going to see what it is,"

Hikaru rushed out of the room quickly, ignoring that he was going to get soaked from the rain. He ran outside and covered his eyes from the rain. He peered around and spotted the circle garden with the roses surrounding it. He circled around it, finding the entrance and walking in quickly; his curiosity getting the better of him the closer he got to the mysterious difference.

"Where is it?" He asked himself, looking left and right around the center for the golden color.

A rustle was heard next to him under the pergola. He turned quickly and froze, spotting the golden color he was looking for before. A girl about his age was leaning against one of the posts fast asleep as the rain poured on her slightly. Her long hair reached to her mid back and had the color of golden silk, her skin was pale, but had a slight tan to it. She had long limbs, but was still average height. Her clothes were sticking to her body from the rain, and showed how curvy she was. A slender waist, but slightly larger hips, a toned, thin stomach, slender shoulder, pointed, small face, and a voluptuous chest that was straining against the constricting clothes.

"Hey," Hikaru said, squatting down to the girl.

He stared at her, trying to figure out what she was doing here, and how she even got into their property to begin with. He nudged her shoulder a bit, trying to get her to wake up, but it seemed her mind was completely engrossed into sleep while she was sitting there. He looked up at his window and saw that Kaoru wasn't at the window anymore watching the garden.

"Let's…..let's get you out of the rain," Hikaru said, rubbing his head. He would feel too guilty if he just left her here in the rain.

He slid his arms around her shoulders, and the other under her knees, lifting her up into the air and against his body. He was shocked to find she was much smaller than he perceived, and much lighter than he would guess. He felt her head fall against his shoulder and could feel her breathing that was slightly heavy. He carried her quickly inside, trying to get passed any servants without them being caught.

"Hikaru, did you find…" Kaoru stopped as Hikaru walked through the door with the girl in his arms. "Who is that?"

"I don't know. It's what I saw out there." Hikaru said, lying her on the bed gently.

Kaoru came over and peered down at her in confusion. He sat on the bed and reached his hand out to her. He put it on her forehead and furrowed his brows. "She's burning up,"

Hikaru looked closely at her and noticed the slight pink to her cheeks, and how she was having a harder time to breathe again.

"What do we do?" Hikaru asked worried and confused.

"Medicine maybe?" Kaoru suggested, then shook his head. "But we don't know what she has."

"Masters," The twin maids said coming into the room. "You're dinner is ready."

The twins stared at them with guilty smiles as they quickly tried to stand in front of the girl on their bed and try to look as if they weren't doing anything. The maids stared at them blankly, not really interested in what they were doing.

"What is going on?" One of them asked instead.

The twins looked at each other, talking telepathically to each other on what to do. Kaoru took the initiative and moved away from the girl, showing them what they were hiding.

"A friend?" The other asked.

"Uh, yeah," Hikaru said, smiling innocently. "But she's sick and we don't know what to do."

One of the maids walked forward as the other left the room to do who knows what. The first put her hand to her forehead and analyzed how hot she was compared to the normal body temperature of the body. The other walked in quickly with a bottle of pills on a tray and a glass of water.

"I believe it is just a simple cold. Give her some fever reducers and she should be okay when she wakes up." The maids explained in unison.

They got the girl to swallow two of the pills down, and some water, watching as instant signs of relief from the liquid coursed through her body.

"It worked!" Hikaru said, leaning over the girl in surprise and amazement.

"We will bring dinner to your room then," The maids said, bowing to them, and leaving the room quickly.

"Hikaru, give her room to breathe," Kaoru said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Hikaru sat on the other side of her on the bed and leaned on his hand as he placed it opposite of him across her body. He stared down at her face, wondering who she was.

"Who is she?" He asked, more to himself than anyone else.

"How did she get into our garden?" Kaoru asked, watching her too, but at a distance.

The girl grumbled as she squeezed her eyes.

"Oh! She's waking up!" Hikaru said, putting his face closer to hers in curiosity. He noticed her eyelashes were really long where he was right now, and saw how small her face was.

Her eyes fluttered open slowly as light blue eyes peeked through and stared up at Hikaru who was inches from her face. The fog in her mind began to clear as she stared at the twin smiling down at her in amazement. Her eyes lazily trailed over to Kaoru who was giving her a welcoming smile, but was sitting next to her. The fog cleared, sending her mind into a fearful state. She pushed herself back and sat up quickly as she pushed her back against eh headboard as much as she could away from the strangers so close to her.

"Is that the thanks we get for saving your life?" Hikaru asked stubbornly, pouting at the reaction he received instead of the warm one he was expecting.

"Where am I?" She asked, making Hikaru stop pouting and look at her. Her voice was light and sweet, almost as if they were petals dancing on the wind.

"Our house," Kaoru answered her calmly. "My brother found you in our garden."

"Ah! Sorry! I just saw cover and went under it!" She said, relaxing, and seeing her fault in her reaction.

"What's your name?" Hikaru asked, wanting to know more about the mysterious girl in front of him. He saw this as a game, something he had to solve to win.

"Hikari," She said with a nod, as an apology to him. "Hijiri Hikari."

"Masters, here are your dinners." The maids said, reappearing in the doorway as they carried the trays in. They glanced at the girl and gave a nod, placing another tray down for her before leaving instantly again.

"Masters?" Hikari said with a giggle. "Some rich boys huh?"

"Boys? We are men!" Hikaru said, sticking his chest out in his argument.

"Still rich snobs." She argued back, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Maybe so," Kaoru said, shrugging his shoulders, but giving a smile none-the-less. "Are you hungry?"

Hikari opened her mouth to argue as she shook her head, but her stomach betrayed her as it let out a loud growl, telling them all that she was indeed hungry. She blushed and puffed her cheeks out as Hikaru laughed uncontrollably in front of her, mocking her for her lie.

"Hey, I hate to do this," She said, finishing up her food quickly. "But can I borrow some dry clothes?"

The twins finally remembered that the girl was still wet to the bone with the rain that she was sleeping in. Hikaru got off the bed and walked over to his closet, pulling out a sleeveless hoodie, a tank top of his, and pants.

"Here," He said, handing her the clothes with a shrug, as if it was nothing. He grabbed a belt off the chair nearby and gave it to her. "You may need this."

Hikari gave a small smile of thanks as she held the clothes to her and walked into the bathroom Kaoru pointed out for her.

"Hijiri sounds like such a familiar name," Kaoru said, thinking back to the girl and her name.

"She's like a mystery," Hikaru said with a playful smirk.

"It seems as if you've found your new toy," Kaoru chuckled, looking at his brother as Hikaru leaned back on the bed lazily.

"Maybe I have," Hikaru agreed, smirking mischievously.

"Thanks for letting me borrow these," Hikari said, opening the door.

She had put her hair up into a high ponytail, and Hikaru's clothes hung loosely on her petite body as she walked, threatening to fall off of her. Hikaru's face erupted into a red blush as he watched her move in his clothing, triggering something inside of him that made him completely self-conscious, which wasn't like him at all.

"You're welcome to stay here as long as you want." Kaoru told her, seeing how his brother was reacting to her and knowing full well what was going on.

Hikari gave a bright smile to them, filling the room up with light, and causing them to feel relaxed. She did just that as she played video games with them, played simple games and watched movies with them for the rest of the evening.

"That was fun," Hikari said, plopping down in the middle of the bed.

"I don't think we've had so much fun at our house." Hikaru said, plopping on her right side next to her, and Kaoru plopped on her left side next to her.

"I wish I knew you guys growing up," Hikari said, smiling at either of them, turning her head.

"Yeah," Kaoru said with a lazy smile.

Their eyes all fluttered close as sleep and exhaustion over took them from their fun activities. Soon the light shone in through the window, shining on the twins brightly and waking them up. Hikaru sat up and looked down in the middle between them, before his smile disappeared from his face. Hikari was gone and nowhere in their room anymore.

"She left," Kaoru said with a sigh.

Hikaru stayed silent as he slowly got ready for school, forgetting the girl who was his mystery he wanted to solve.

"Welcome to the Ouran High School Host Club!" Tamaki introduced as the door was opened.

A male student with shaggy blonde hair and light blue eyes stood there with a raised eyebrow at the group who was flaunting their looks.

"This is not what I expected," He said with disinterest.

"We haven't ever had a male customer, but it will do." Kyoya said, pushing his glasses up on his nose.

The twins moved stealthily behind the student and shut the doors with mischievous smirks. The student looked at them with a raised eyebrow, shrugging.

"Ah! You're Kou!" Honey said, jumping over to him with a wide playful smile.

"Kya!"

The guys looked back into the room as girls quickly surrounded and pushed the Host Club away from Kou. They fangirled all around him, their eyes turning into hearts as they hung onto his arms.

"You should come drink tea with us!" One of them suggested.

"No! He'll come with me!" another argued.

One by one the girls began arguing with one another, trying to Kou to go with them instead of the others. The Host Club watched in amazement as this guy stood there with disinterest towards the girls, but smiled none-the-less.

"Ladies. Ladies." Kou said, smirking at them playfully. He leaned forward and put his face to the closest girl. "I'll have tea with all of you."

The girls swooned and nearly fainted as they thought of how close Kou was. Kou looked at the Host Club and smirked at them, walking on past as he went to go sit on the couch with the ladies. He grabbed a giant pot and a couple packs of the instant coffee and then another pot for the instant tea. He made it easily and quickly, shocking the girls and host's with actually knowing how.

"You know how to make instant," Haruhi said, leaning over the couch to Kou.

"Of course. I didn't always live rich." He said, making Haruhi smile at his easy demeanor.

"Are you part of the Host Club now?" One of the girls asked.

"Of course he is!" Tamaki said, making it seem as if he were a new member.

"Why prince, are you offering me a job?" Kou said, acting shocked as he placed his hand over his heart. "Are you going to let me keep this job no matter what?"

"If you can get these many customers every day, I think it'll be worth is even if something goes wrong." Kyoya said, writing in his tablet.

"I could get you more," Kou said, leaning back. He leaned over and grabbed a girl's chin, pulling her face to his. "Isn't that right lady's?"

"KYA!" She screamed, fainting from embarrassment and moe.

"So you think he's better than me?" Hikaru said with fake tears in his eyes.

"Oh Hikaru, don't cry." Kaoru said, pulling his brother close to him and their faces inches from one another.

Kou looked over and watched, before quickly looking away with a faint blush on his face. The girls were hanging onto Kou tightly as they grew hearts in their eyes from watching the twins, but were still on Kou side of being the better guy.

"Kou, your name means 'Light' doesn't it?" Haruhi asked, realizing how golden his blonde hair was.

"Kind of ironic huh?" He said, tugging on his bangs.

"Ne, Tamaki, what activity are we doing today?" The girls asked, wanting to do something with Kou.

"How about we go to the garden?" Tamaki offered, making a rose appear in his hand.

"Let's go Kou!" They all shouted, tugging on the poor guy and dragging him out of the school and into the garden outside.

"Come with us," The twins said sneaking up behind Kou and dragging him to a secluded area.

"What is it?" He asked, looking at the two with a confused face.

"How are you getting the girls?" Kaoru asked, pouting a bit.

"Don't try so hard," Kou said with a chuckle. "Girl's like to be swooned and romanticized, but they don't want it to seem fake."

"You sound like its from experience." Hikaru said, smirking at him with a knowing look.

"You could say that," Kou said mysteriously, making the twins all the more curious as to what he means.

Kou walked off once again towards the girl, taking all their attention away from the boys and making him seem like the only host there.

The bell rang for the school day to end, making the girls whine and complain about not being able to spend more time with Kou. Kou waved them off and smiled, promising to see them the next day, giving them the satisfaction they needed.

"I think it's a good addition to the club that we need." Kyoya said with a nod.

"Yay! A new member!" Honey said with a jump, letting Mori lift him up onto his shoulders.

"So how's it feel to be part of the Host Club?" Haruhi asked with a welcoming smile.

"Different." Kou answered with a small laugh. "Not something I think I'd ever experience."

"It's definitely something you have to get used to." Haruhi said with a laugh.

"So does the girls know that you're a girl?" Kou asked, not noticing when Haruhi and the Host club all froze in their spots and stared at him. "What?" He asked, looking back at them.

"You know Haruhi's a girl?" Tamaki shouted worriedly.

"Well of course. It's pretty simple to tell when someone's a girl." Kou said as if they were asking a stupid question.

"Besides that. I have other things to do real fast." Kyoya said walking off.

"Me too. We have to meet up with our teacher first." Hikaru said with a shrug that his brother mirrored.

"Me and Takashi have to go to the school's dojo." Honey said with a peace sign.

"I have to meet up with my father," Tamaki said with a sigh. "Oh! Papa will bring you with him Haruhi! So you won't feel lonely!"

Kou waved at them as they all went their separate ways, walking off on his own as he headed towards the club room.

"Hey! You done?" Hikaru said, putting his hand up in the air and waved.

The rest of the club was standing in the hallway as they walked with one another.

"Yeah, we all got done early." Kyoya said with a hum.

"We forgot our bags at the Club," Honey said with a giant shout.

"Seems we're all heading that way for one thing or another," Tamaki said, dragging Haruhi along.

"The doors are open," Kaoru said with a confused and curious look.

They walked quietly into the Club room and peered around trying to find who was in here.

"Oh crap," A soft voice whispered angrily from the changing room.

Hikaru heard it and walked over, gaining the attention of the others who followed quickly behind. They saw the curtain move slightly, showing that someone was in there.

"Who's there?" Hikaru shouted, pulling back the curtain quickly, scaring the person inside.

Kou stood there inside with his pants undone and his shirt off. But it wasn't what they expected to see when he was standing there.

He whipped around quickly to stare at them, putting his arms on the wall to steady himself. Bandages were wrapped around his chest and his shaggy blonde hair slid slowly down the side of his head until falling off completely. The bandages unwrapped quickly from not being held there any longer, and long mid-back length golden hair flowed down. Light blue eyes sparkled in surprise at them as feminine curves showed from the bare skin. The pants on her waist hung loosely, almost falling off as it barely hung there, and her chest was slowly showing her chest as it hit the floor in a swirl.

"Kyaa!" She screamed, covering her chest right before it was completely bare.

"Kou?" Haruhi asked, looking in at the girl who was trying to cover herself.

"Hikari?" Hikaru asked with wide eyes. He was shocked to see the girl he had been wanting to see for the whole day.

"Light," Kyoya said, realizing it was just read different in the kanji.

Hikaru moved forward quickly, taking off his jacket and draping it around her shoulders, covering her up from the other's eyes. H epicked her up and tossed her over his shoulder.

"Hikaru!" She shouted, still trying to hold her chest in.

"I'm not letting you escape this time," He said, walking away from everyone else.

"If you could please put her down." A man said, standing in the doorway.

"Father," Tamaki said, with wide eyes.


End file.
